A Future Different From His
by ShadowAbsol13
Summary: Ivypool wanted only the best future for her kits. But would that be possible if they knew who they belong to?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever! D,: but no worries! I'm back with a new story!**

Ivypool sat in her nest in the warriors' den. The limp red body of a cat lay in the center of the camp, and the breeze made it seem like he could be simply asleep, but Ivypool knew better than to think that Foxleap would ever wake up and walk through camp again. She let out a slight mewl of pain as she curled up to sleep, her mind crying out in protest. She shut her eyes.

A moment later, she found herself in a dark place that any other cat would see and run off with their tail between their legs, but Ivypool now found this a place of sanctuary and comfort. She licked her paw and drew it across her ear, wincing when she caught sight of the blood. She had been on patrol with Foxleap and Blossomfall when the fox attacked them. Blossomfall was sent back to camp to fetch help, and Foxleap was struck dead. One quick swipe to the throat and he drew his very last breath. Now he walked with Starclan. Ivypool hadn't been so fortunate. Her ear had been torn and a vicious swipe to her shoulder made it painful to move. Her back leg had been bitten badly.

Suddenly a familiar scent wafted over her and she purred. A voice meowed in her ear, "You fought well."

Ivypool's head hung. "We lost a warrior today."

A purr rang out. "But you defended your clan and nearly saved him. Let me help you."

A dark brown tabby tom with white markings seemed to step from the shadows. His icy blue eyes glittered. Ivypool purred loudly as he sat behind her and licked her wounds. He placed a paw on her injured shoulder and pressed, and upon hearing a 'click', the pain stopped.

Ivypool sighed. "Thank you, Hawkfrost."

Ivypool curled up. Hawkfrost curled protectively around her.

"How are you able to be here?" Ivypool asked.

Hawkfrost thought for a moment. "Well, when we were attacked and 'faded', we just got kicked out of the Dark Forest. That's all. I guess I got a bit of sense knocked into my head. I'm one of the few souls that were able to wander back here." He licked the top of her head. "Do you forgive me?"

Ivypool purred as she drifted into sleep. "Yes."

...

Jayfeather stuck his nose in the warriors' den. "Ivypool," he called out. "Do you need me to treat your wounds? Blossomfall told me you had some bad ones."

Ivypool's eyes fluttered open. "Sure," she replied.

Ivypool sat in the medicine den. Jayfeather flicked his ears. She seemed to be acting rather strangely. He picked up a couple of poppy seeds. "Here," he said, "these will help with the pain in your shoulder."

Ivypool dipped her head in thanks. She licked up the poppy seeds and went to see if she could join a patrol. Jayfeather was about to remind her that she was wounded, but stopped himself. She'd suffered worse than this.


	2. Chapter 2

Rosepetal scurried up to Ivypool, who looked up cautiously from the mouse she was eating.

Rosepetal giggled. "So who is it?"

Ivypool frowned. "Who is who?"

"Your mate," Rosepetal exclaimed, purring.

"What in the world are you talking about?"

Rosepetal's face became solemn. "You didn't realize? That's funny. Everyone else did."

Ivypool was getting frustrated. "What? What is it?"

"You're bearing kits!"

Ivypool's eyes widened in realization. "Are you serious?" She looked at her slightly swollen belly. "Everyone noticed?"

Rosepetal purred, "Yup. Even Dovewing. And Lionblaze."

Ivypool's face fell. She'd have to find a fake mate, and fast. She didn't even know it was possible to bear a dead cat's kits.

She saw Toadstep walking across the clearing. She and him had become great friends and could confide in him for this. She could definitely ask for his help. "Excuse me, Rosepetal, I need to talk to your brother."

Rosepetal gasped when she guessed what that meant. "Oh my Starclan!" She bounded over to Dovewing and Blossomfall.

Ivypool ran over to Toadstep. "Can I talk to you outside?"

He purred. "Sure thing."

They stepped outside to the edge of camp. Ivypool thought over ways to say this. "Toadstep," she began, "I know this is a big shock and certainly very sudden, but I think I'm expecting kits." She met his confused gaze. "And I think they're yours."

His eyes widened largely. "Seriously?" He began purring. "Oh Ivypool, I'm so happy!" He nuzzled her neck. She purred nervously. She had begun to dig the pit she would soon fall into.


	3. Chapter 3

Ivypool curled delicately around her swollen belly. This was her one chance for peace. Every time Toadstep walked into camp he made a beeline for the nursery and wouldn't leave her alone.

She set her head on her paws and shut her eyes.

When she opened them, she was in the field with the one and only.

Hawkfrost.

Ivypool flinched. Any physical changes to her body appeared in her dreams. Oops.

Hawkfrost bounded up to her, purring. He stopped short when he saw her belly. "What in Starclan..." He meowed. "Are you bearing kits?!"

Ivypool nodded meekly. "Yes. Yours."

Hawkfrost stood there, stunned. "Wow. That's great! But...how?"

Ivypool shook her head. "I have no idea. But either way, I hate having to pretend Toadstep is the father."

Hawkfrost did a double take. "Toadstep?" He scoffed. "Who would be mouse-brained enough to believe you loved him?"

Ivypool purred. "Toadstep. And the rest of the clan." She nuzzled Hawkfrost. "I missed you."

Hawkfrost nuzzled her back. "I missed you too."

**I forgot to post these of Wednesday Yo. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Jayfeather!"

The blind cat flicked his ears. "Yes?"

Ivypool padded up to him. "Do you think it'd be okay if I go for a walk to the lake?"

Jayfeather nosed through some herbs. "Sure," he replied, distracted. Ivypool turned and padded awkwardly out of the bramble barrier.

Ivypool walked slowly out to the lake, savoring the sweet scent of maple sap and lake water. The lifeless leaves swept around her feet(A/N: It's in leaf-fall). She sat and wrapped her tail around her paws.

Suddenly Ivypool was hit with a wave of pain. She gasped. The kits were coming, and she didn't think she'd be able to get back to camp.

She retreated to the shade of a fern at the water's edge. She moaned. This hurt more than any wound from battle or Dar Forest training.

She yowled quietly. Suddenly a breeze hit her and a faint outline of a cat appeared before her eyes. It strengthened a bit and Ivypool sighed in relief. "Hawkfrost, help me," she meowed.

The brown tabby looked extremely concerned. "What can I do to help?"

Ivypool yowled again. "Sit behind me," she requested. He lightly padded behind her and placed a feathery paw on her side. "Don't worry," he meowed, "I'll always be here."

A sharp pain struck and she snatched up a nearby twig in her jaws. As the pain intensified, she bit on the stick. Suddenly a bundle fell on the grass beside her. She panted. "That's one," Hawkfrost mewed.

"Ivypool?!" Her head jerked up as she saw a gray tabby pelting toward her. "Oh no, when did you start kitting?"

"Not long ago," Ivypool replied. Jayfeather leaned forward to examine the kit, but recoiled. "What?" Ivypool asked. He shook his head. "Nothing. Just thought I smelled Riverclan."

Ivypool stiffened. Jayfeather noticed and turned his sightless gaze to her. Then his eyes suddenly widened. "No," he whispered, barely even able to be heard.

Ivypool's heart sank as she realized that Jayfeather figured it out. "Please don't tell anyone," she hissed. "Please."

The tone of desperation in her voice was too much. Jayfeather's mind was flooded with visions of Leafpool, Bluestar, Yellowfang, Silverstream and Graystripe, Mapleshade, and all of the other cats who ever had kits that were looked down on. Hated. Scorned.

Jayfeather nodded shortly. Ivypool sighed. All of a sudden, she gasped as another pain came suddenly. Another bundle plopped in the grass shortly after. Jayfeather licked it vigorously.

Ivypool yowled at the last kit. Loudly. She wailed and wailed. She felt Hawkfrost running a paw over her pelt. "Hawkfrost, help," she moaned, delirious. Jayfeather stiffened. He smelled the spirit of the Riverclan cat beside Ivypool.

After a great struggle, the last kit came and Ivypool collapsed entirely, having no energy left. She dimly felt Hawkfrost curling around her. He whispered a name in her ear. "Frogkit," he meowed. She nodded softly. Jayfeather stiffened at the sound of his voice. "And Maplekit," he continued. Ivypool winced a little, but nodded. She meowed in reply, "And Aspenkit." Hawkfrost purred. "What a beautiful name." He began to fade, leaving Ivypool and Jayfeather, licking the kits. She lifted her head and looked at the bundles of unrecognizable fur. One was a dark brown tabby, another a silver and white tabby like herself, and the last, a pure black tom.

She fitted the names to them. "Maplekit, Aspenkit, and the black one, Frogkit."

Jayfeather didn't speak. He just stared at Frogkit.

"What's wrong?" Ivypool asked.

Jayfeather looked up at Ivypool, grief filling his eyes. "Frogkit is deformed."


End file.
